Content-sharing platforms and their corresponding websites and mobile applications (“apps”) allow users to play and watch music and videos. Users often find themselves in situations where they would like to play music or watch content, but do not have an established speaker setup to utilize. For example, a user may prefer to listen to music or watch content while at a picnic in the park, a BBQ in the back yard, and so on. Multi-speaker systems are advanced and provide high-quality audio, but many users have not invested in these types of systems. Furthermore, these types of systems are usually kept at home. For occasions outside of the house, or even in different rooms of the house, videos are often watched on a mobile device with a single mobile phone speaker that does not provide high-quality audio output.